


The Lost Cause

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen held his hands together in prayer as he left the kitchen “Oh please let him be gay.  Trust me, two minutes, and I’ll know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> I like Owen. I think if Alicia would ever tell the truth about her feelings to anyone - it would be Owen.

“OK Sis. If you don’t cheer up soon I’m gonna need another drink. Come on – it’s done now. Just move on.” Owen poured another glass of wine – a large one.  
“No I want to wallow in misery for a bit longer!” Alicia howled.  
“Look I know it’s been crappy but you’ll get over it.”  
“Will I? Will I though? I’ve lost the SA job. Grace and Zach think I am a hypocrite. Peter is in heaven because for once he’s not the bad guy. Eli has gone nuclear. Diane and Cary are freezing me out and I’ve lost….” Her voice caught in her throat. She’d lost Finn, she was going to say but couldn’t get the words out. If she said it out loud it would be true. “Maybe I should give up, go back to Peter and be a housewife again!”  
“Oh for god sakes. Peter cheated on you. Once a cheater, always a cheater. You need to be with someone who respects you.”  
Alicia started howling again. Owen put his arms around her. “OK enough of the wallowing now. I love you Sis but enough is enough.”

“There was someone but I doubt he respects me now.”  
“Aah – there’s a guy – tell me.”  
“OK so there WAS a guy. A friend. He’s been so supportive. I told you about him - Finn. He got shot when Will… He tried to help him.”  
“I remember. But you said you are just ‘friends’.”  
“Well we were getting closer and I really thought something might happen between us. So I sort of … asked him out.” Alicia cringed as she remembered her embarrassment.  
“Wow Sis that’s major for you. You must really like this guy.”  
“I do. But I crashed and burned. He’s ‘seeing somebody’ and I had no idea.”  
“Ouch! So do you think it will last with the ‘somebody’?”  
“Who knows. He’s a really loyal person. If he’s involved with someone, it will be serious.”  
“Sounds boring.”  
“No! He’s funny, smart, caring, he’s a great lawyer…”  
“Oh well – just what you need – a great lawyer!”  
“Well yes actually. He acted for me in the negotiations with the firm. Basically he gets me. Does that make sense? When I need him he’s always come through for me.”  
“Well all of that sounds great. So I’m guessing if he’s all that, he looks like the back end of a truck!”  
“No! He’s nice looking.”  
“Nice? Covered in zits then?”  
“No.”  
“Married with 6 kids?”  
“No. Divorced with one kid.”  
“In the closet?”  
“No he’s - well – I don’t think so.”  
“But he did say he was seeing ‘somebody’, that’s not exactly gender specific!”  
“No.” Alicia thought about it. “I dunno. I really don’t think so. He’s been very flirty with me.”  
“Yeah he’s ‘Bi’ then. Introduce him to me and I’ll suss him out. The old gaydar never fails me.”  
“Well it’s hardly likely to happen now. Especially after what I did.”  
“Why? Sis, what did you do?”  
“I said some things about him in the e-mails. I don’t think he was very happy.”  
“Did you make a joke about his acne and 6 kids?!”  
Alicia laughed. “No. Just that he was … soft.”  
“Just what every great lawyer loves to hear!”  
“And I did something... I had a one night stand with someone else.”  
“Shit Sis! You really know how to put men off. Call them weak and sleep with someone else AND question their sexuality.”  
“I did not do that! That was you. Anyway I didn’t sleep with John until after Finn turned me down.”  
“John? Elfman?”  
“Yes.”  
“Whoa! Hottie! OK I need details – NOW!”  
“It was … weird. To be honest I felt like I was cheating.”  
“What? On Peter?”  
“God no. Cheating on Finn. I know, I know – that’s screwed up. I just really like him but it’s too late and now he seems to be keeping his distance. Maybe … maybe he’s just busy with his new girlfriend.”  
“Or boyfriend.” Owen corrected. “Jeez. You are way more messed up than I realised. I’ll open another bottle!”  
Owen got up and went straight for the wine rack in the kitchen. “Red or white?” Before Alicia could answer, the doorbell rang. “I’ll go.” He shouted.

A tall, dark and handsome man was in the hall holding some flowers and some chocolates. The man looked a bit taken aback when Owen answered the door.  
“Oh Hey. I was just calling to see how Alicia was doing. Is she in? Sorry – I’m Finn.” He stepped forward and shook Owen’s hand.  
“So _you’re_ Finn – with the 6 kids and the acne?”  
Finn looked confused. “Um – no – not last time I looked. Sorry I don’t understand.”  
“Oh no, no. I’m sorry. That’s someone else. I’m Owen, Alicia’s brother.”  
“Oh right. Good to meet you Owen.”

Alicia heard Finn’s voice and immediately panicked. She was wearing her oldest P J’s with holes under each arm and a stubborn red wine stain on the top. She hadn’t washed her hair in days, or washed at all for that matter.

Owen led Finn into the room. He was making faces like he was mopping his brow and mouthing “HOT!”, to Alicia.  
“Hey Alicia. I just came by to see how you were.”  
“That’s so kind of you. I’m fine really.”  
“She’s not fine. She’s heart broken.” Owen corrected.  
“OWEN!” Alicia was mortified.  
For the second time in five minutes Finn didn’t understand and then assumed that Alicia must be heartbroken because John had left.

“I brought these for you. Not very original.” He shrugged as he gave Alicia the flowers.  
“They’re lovely. Thank you Finn.”  
“Oh and these. Chocolate’s always good for a broken heart.” He handed over a box of her favourite chocolates.  
She smiled broadly. “How did you know these were my favourites?”  
“I didn’t – they’re _my_ favourite.”  
“Ooo. My favourite too!” Owen grabbed the chocolates, opened them up and sat down on the sofa so he had a grandstand seat to watch Finn and his sister. Alicia had been in despair ten minutes before and now she was glowing. Her smile was radiant and was reflected by Finn.  
“Thanks so much for coming. I wasn’t sure if you…”, _cared anymore_... Alicia wanted to add.  
Owen could feel the warmth coming from the man. He cared. A lot. _“Maybe this isn’t such a lost cause after all.”_ Owen thought.  
“Well I just dropped in to say Hi. You’ve got company so I’ll leave you to it.”  
“Oh don’t mind me.” Owen said. “I’m not company, I’m part of the furniture.”  
Finn laughed. “All the same – I’ll go.”  
“Please don’t go. I’ll get you a drink.” Alicia tried not to sound too needy.  
Owen saw the bright smile from Finn. “Um. Well just one.”

Alicia and Owen went into the kitchen and whispered to each other.  
“Why did you let him in – I look terrible.”  
“Well obviously as soon as I saw how UGLY he was I just wanted to slam the door right in his face! Alicia are you blind? ‘Nice’ looking? He’s a complete hottie. Look I’ll keep him talking and you go clean up and make yourself gorgeous.” Owen held his hands together in prayer as he left the kitchen “Oh please let him be gay. Trust me, two minutes, and I’ll know.”

They returned to Finn with a glass of wine.  
“I look a fright. I’ll just go and clean myself up a bit and put on some clothes. Owen will keep you company.” Alicia turned to Owen. “Play nice!”  
“But you don’t have to change on my account. You look…” Finn looked after her. “…beautiful.” He said quietly under his breath. Owen noticed Finn’s wistful expression when Alicia left the room and he was now convinced that all was not lost. Owen also noted the warm smile Finn gave him when he turned back to sit on the sofa. 

Finn started the conversation. “I understand you are a teacher?”  
“So Alicia told you about me?” Owen curled up on the sofa and admired the handsome stranger.  
“Yes. She didn’t tell me much but she’s obviously very proud of you.”  
“Have a chocolate – they’re your favourite.”  
“Thanks. It must be really rewarding being a teacher – seeing young people …”  
“Yeah. Rewarding. Tell me about you.” Owen interrupted.  
“Me? Guess what – I’m a lawyer.” Finn rolled his eyes. “Teaching is way more worthwhile. How long have you been teaching?”  
“No you don’t – let’s stick with you – you’re far more interesting. So you’re Alicia’s friend?”  
“Yes I hope so. I try to be.”  
“And she told me you are ‘seeing somebody’.”  
“Oh. Right. She told you that.” Finn looked a bit perplexed. “ No I’m not anymore. It … um … wouldn’t have worked out.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I … Sorry this is a weird conversation to be having with Alicia’s brother! Because I like someone else.”  
“Ahh. Well you don’t let the grass grow do ya?!”  
“No it’s not like that, I’ve liked them for a long time.”  
“Unrequited love?”  
Finn laughed and nodded. “Exactly.”  
“So what’s the problem?”  
“They prefer someone else.” Finn looked into his drink like he wanted to jump in it. Owen wanted to put him out of his misery but not before having some fun with him. “Well there’s plenty more fish in the sea. So what are you doing Friday?”  
“Friday? Why?”  
“I’m asking you out!” Owen knew Finn was straight, but there was no harm in teasing. It was also a test to find out how he would handle the situation. Finn handled it beautifully.  
“Oh wow that’s the best offer I’ve had in a long time. I’m really flattered - you have no idea. But you know I like women right? Well one woman in particular.”  
“Alicia?”  
“I’m too obvious. Anyway that’s history. Seriously thanks. You’ve boosted my fragile ego. I’d be happy to go out for a drink anyway but…”  
“No treats for Owen?”  
“Sadly no.”  
“Finn you’re alright. Do you know what, I am going to break the sacred trust between sister and brother to tell you something. Alicia **really** likes you.”  
“I don’t think she does – I mean not in that way. She thinks I’m weak, she sle…” Finn skipped over that part because he wasn’t sure what Owen knew.  
“She slept with someone else. Is that what you were going to say?” Finn nodded. “She’s feels awful about that but you’d just turned her down.”  
“Mmm. All the same - I just don’t see it. I’m sure she’s not interested. Anyway now, apparently, she thinks I’m gay. I really need to give this up.”  
“No don’t. Sorry the gay thing was just me messing with her. Please don’t give up. Honestly, she really likes you and I think you might make her happy and she deserves that.”  
Finn swallowed his drink down and was deep in thought. Owen had given him a lot to think about.

When Alicia emerged from her room, looking human at last, Owen was nowhere to be seen. Finn was still sitting on the sofa with a beaming smile. “There you are. I was considering sending in a search party!”  
“Where’s Owen – oh god – you two didn’t have a fight did you?”  
“No. Far from it. Actually he asked me out.” Finn said proudly.  
_“Oh damn it – he **is** gay!”_ Alicia thought.  
“Will you go?” She asked tentatively.  
“Yes. We’re going out for a drink on Tuesday.” Which was the truth – they had arranged to meet.  
“Oh – that’s…. that’s … great.”  
Finn couldn’t help giggling a little. “Anyway he had to leave but he left you a note – on the table.” 

Alicia found the note and read, _‘Sis. You know I love you but you are one stupid woman sometimes. He’s NOT gay. Crying now. BUT he is great - and hot. I like him and he really likes you. He’s not seeing anybody else now because - trust me - this guy has it BAD for you. So stop jerking around. Be brave and just kiss him. I promise you he will kiss you back. O xx  
P.S. Did I say he was hot?’_

Alicia woke up early with a smile. She turned over – just to check. Finn was still there. He was sleeping peacefully and Alicia lay next to him quietly watching him breathe. She studied his face – the veins on his forehead, the eyebrows that usually framed his blue/green eyes, the long straight nose, his lips. Her eyes ventured further down to the broad shoulders, his long neck and prominent Adams Apple. She was tempted to pull down the sheet and gaze at the rest of him. Owen was right – he was hot. She sighed happily as she remembered the perfect night they had spent together and because she knew there would be many more nights like that now. 

Alicia picked up her phone and texted Owen. _‘You were right. He did kiss me back! A xx’_


End file.
